Harry Potter and the Rise of Emrys
by Veyus
Summary: Harry returns to the Dursleys after Sirius Death. A startling truth is revealed that will bring changes to wizarding world. For good or for bad is yet to be revealed... This is AU and only very vaguely follows cannon. Dumbledore and several Weasley Bashing. Powerful, independent, political and intelligent Harry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hi all, thanks for taking a look at this story. This is my first fanfic so i hope it is received well. This was an idea floating around in my head. I have a few chapters planned but will continue to end if the story garners enough attention. If you recognise parts from other stories then i apologise, i have not intentionally stolen ideas or plots. With so many people in the world, coming up with a new original unused idea is nigh on impossible these days.

Disclaimer - I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter One: Letter of Truth

Harry James Potter had just finished his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Admittedly, the worst year of his life so far. Through his 15 years of life he had survived Voldemort's Killing Curse, lived through his relatives the Dursley's, survived a Troll and a confrontation with Voldemort, slew a Basilisk and survived its venom, defended himself and his Godfather against a legion of Dementors, won the Triwizard tournament and once again survived a confrontation with Voldemort.

But this year, this year had been the soul destroyer. He had battled and defeated Death Eaters with members of the DA, lost his Godfather, Sirius Black, to the Veil of Death, once more survived a confrontation with Voldemort, and finally, a prophecy was revealed stating that he, and only he, held the possibility and responsibility to end Voldemort's reign of terror once and for all.

Harry's journey back to the Dursley's was for once a welcome silence. Although he could see out the corner of his eye, his Uncle Vernon resembling a beet root, trying his hardest not to say anything to Harry. Dudley, unusually was keeping as far away from him as possible, casting glances every so often his way, and Aunt Petunia had, since leaving Kings Cross Station, a look upon her face as if she had sucked on 10 lemons at once.

Pulling into the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive, not a word was spoken, his 'family' got out of the car and quickly entered the house. Harry silently unloaded his Trunk and Hedwig and made his way to the smallest bedroom. Upon entering he let Hedwig out of her cage and unceremoniously flopped onto his bed. He could not stop the tears falling from his eyes as thoughts of Sirius and his lost future kept coming to the forefront of his mind.

He blamed himself for everything that had gone wrong in the wizarding world due to Voldemort. His parent's death, Nicholas Flamels death, Wormtail escaping, Voldemort's rebirth, Cedric's death, his friends getting hurt in the MoM, and most of all Sirius' death.

His sleep was interrupted by nightmares of everyone blaming him for their deaths, accusing him of not doing enough to stop Voldemort. The nightmares shifted from the dead to the will be dead as Harry was powerless to stop Voldemort. The Weasley's, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus and countless others dead. Hogwarts itself destroyed. All of these nightmares seemed more and more of a possibility the more Harry looked at the way his life had gone so far.

He had had hardly any contact with his friends. Or so called friends he should say, especially after the recent letters he had from them.

**_"Hey Harry,_**

**_Look, I know we have been through a lot mate but seriously, you got Sirius killed cus you didn't know what you were doing. I came with you of course to make sure you didn't get roughed up too much but mate listen to Dumbledore! These things have got to stop._**

**_Do you think Sirius left _****_me_****_ ..us lots of gold? I could get a Firebolt then!_**

**_Speak later,_**

**_Ron" _**

Harry had obviously thrown that letter away in disgust and moved on to the voice of reason of the Golden Trio.

**_"Hi Harry,_**

**_I hope you have learned from your mistakes! Honestly Harry, gallivanting around the MoM to 'rescue' your Godfather who wasn't even their to start with was just plain stupid! I told you we shouldn't have gone! I told you to check all sources!_**

**_But would you listen? No! Why would you ever listen to the person who has been right about everything? Your unbelievable Harry! And now Sirius is dead, and sorry Harry but you hold some of blame in that._**

**_Now, knowing you as well as I do, I know that you are feeling guilty. That is the first step to accepting Sirius is gone. We will go through the grieving process the moment we meet Harry. In the meantime, tell Dumbledore about anything that is suspicious or even if your scar gives you the slightest of itches!_**

**_With Love_**

**_Hermione"_**

Another thrown away in disgust. Honestly, these people called themselves his friends? His final letter was both weird and curious to him.

**_"Hiya Harry,_**

**_I know I have never wrote to you before but I feel like we have grown very close this year. The DA helped loads with that. You are probably going mad with worry thinking if i'm ok after my ankle got broken. Well do not worry Harry, I'm all healed now._**

**_I miss you lots Harry and can't wait to see you again. Do you feel the same? Maybe we can have some alone time together this year and get to know each other more intimately?_**

**_Hope to see you soon_**

**_Love Ginny"_**

This letter Harry did not know what to make of. One second he could only think of Ginny as Ron's little sister, but the next he could see the most beautiful woman to be in the world. Someone who he could see himself with for many years. This is what he found both weird and curious. How could someone's emotions and feelings have such radical changes within such a short amount of time? Harry also put this in the bin, not wanting to reply whilst he felt broody and glum.

The weeks progressed with Harry going about life in a daze. Sending a message, "I'm fine" to the Order every 3 days, doing chores for the Dursley's, attempting to sleep, but always being plagues by nightmares. This was of course up until 11:00pm of July 30th, when a tapping at his window startled him thankfully from another nightmare.

Letting the regal owl in, Harry turned to it with a look of puzzlement on his face. Noticing its burden, he quickly untied the letter and gave the owl a treat before letting it go off on its merry way. The letter Harry had received was a bafflement. He recognized the scrawl of Sirius' messy handwriting across the front, but was confused by the was seal on the back. A black wax seal sealed the letter with a Grim very reminiscent of Sirius' Animagus form imprinted. Throwing caution to the wind Harry opened the letter and read with gusto.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_Hey Kiddo, I'm sorry for leaving you. This letter has been left with the Goblins to be delivered one hour before your 16th Birthday if I am unable to tell you this in person. It is by far the hardest letter I have ever had to write._**

**_I really am sorry for leaving you alone in this world. A world that does not know or appreciate you. Do not blame yourself for my death. If i died in a battle protecting you, then the only greater death could be dying with several hot naked witches giving me heart attack through pleasure._**

**_Now Harry, this letter is more than just me telling you not to blame yourself. I must reveal to you some secrets that have been kept from you, and if not through this letter would have been kept from you until your dying day. _**

**_First off Harry, people are not who they appear to be. The Weasley's, Dumbledore, Hermione, heck half of the Order are hiding behind masks. I can't reveal all of their manipulations in this letter but when you next go to Gringotts ask for Slipthroat and say that Lord Black sent you. He will be able to show you the truth regarding the 'Light.'_**

**_Also Harry, dark does not mean evil, there can be no light without the dark and no dark without the light. A dark wizard can do good things just as a light wizard can do evil things. Do not limit yourself and your friend base to these categories. Magic is so much more than a colour._**

**_Now I am assuming you have been told, but if not, there is a prophecy that concerns you Harry. This prophecy was made by Lily herself and was spoken to James, Dumbledore and I. If i remember the correct wording then it went like this:_**

**_The one with the power to bring balance approaches ... born to those of legend, raised by those who will die for him, arriving as the seventh month dies ... he will be marked with a sign of power, sent to reform the world of magic ... he must defeat the Lords of opposing sides, to stand triumphant as the balance in magic ... the one with the power to bring balance will arrive as the seventh month dies ..._**

**_Finally Harry, this is a secret only myself Moony, James and Lily know of, although I cannot be sure if Dumbledore has told others. You were not born Harry James Potter, you were gifted to James and Lily by others. James and Lily infused their blood into a potion that when drunk by you would make you their son in appearance and their heir by blood. Do not ever doubt that they loved you Harry. Lily was unable to have children, when you came along, her prayers were answered and she loved you from the moment she laid eyes upon you. James also very much loved you, he loved you so much he made you the Potter heir, with all rights and privileges this station holds.. They died so you could live Harry not so that your life could be controlled and manipulated._**

**_You will meet your biological parents very soon Harry, I am sure they will explain more. The only way I know that you will see them soon is because of a scroll that arrived with you. It did not say who they were, where they were from or why they had trusted James and Lily with you. All the scroll said was :_**

**_"This is our son Harrison. He has a great destiny before him, one that cannot be fulfilled if he was to remain with us, his parents. As much as it breaks our hearts to have to let him go, we beg of you James and Lily Potter to care for him, love him, and above all else, make sure he lives. We implore you to tell him the truth on the eve before his 16th Birthday, tell him that at exactly midnight to close his eyes, clear all thoughts and say out the words; _**

_"Ad domum i ire, mea familia i videre, ad domum i ire, in veritatem posuit liberum" _

_This will bring our son back to us, so that we can see the man our son has become, it is not permanent however, certain things restrict us being there for him and with him. We are sorry to throw this upon you, but we could see no better people to raise our son._

_Thank you_

_M & M"_

**_Time is growing short now Harry. Just know that I love you and do not blame you for anything. Live Harry, live and be happy! Please, say the chant the scroll suggested, it sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity, do not pass the chance to meet your real parents!_**

**_Love_**

**_Sirius 'Padfoot' Black_**

Tears streaked down Harry's face and dripped onto the letter, smudging the ink as the tears followed gravity to the bedroom floor. Harry honestly didn't know how to feel, angry, betrayed, lonely, guilty, unwanted, these were the emotions that kept coursing through his veins.

Why hadn't anyone told him these things? Who were his real parents? Why would James and Lily die for him? Questions upon questions flew through his mind. It was only by chance that he saw his clock flashing 11:55pm. Five minutes to make a decision. A decision that could ultimately change his life. For better or for worse.

At 11:58pm his mind was made up. He had nothing left to live for so if this was a trap or some form of prank then to hell with it, he had decided to do it and he wasn't going to change his mind.

Harry closed his eyes and tried his hardest to clear his mind of all thought, concentrating only on the words from Sirius' letter.

Beep

"Ad domum i ire, mea familia i videre, ad domum i ire, in veritatem posuit liberum"

Be -

A bright white light flashed in his room, time froze and Harry Potter disappeared from Number 4 Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N = Thanks to all that have looked and read the first chapter of my story. I appreciate the time you take to read this.

A big thank you to the first set of reviewers -_** Phoebe Arocis, jenny, adenoide, 917brat, darkest magic**_. And also to_** lilgenious**_, who although did not like this story took the time to leave a rather lengthy review explaining why he/she did not like it. But as_** Phoebe Arocis**_ told me, this is FAN FICTION, if i wanted things to be the same as cannon I would just read the books again rather than sharing an AU of the wonderful work J .K. Rowling has created.

**Warning! This chapter contains a lot of dialogue.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/places/species to do with Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter Two - Ancient History 101

Harry found himself on one knee, hands placed to his sides on the floor to hold his balance. He felt like his insides and been sucked out of his body. He could feel sweat dripping from his head. Slowly opening his eyes the first thing he saw was a circular stone platform. The platform had 5 circles, four on the north, south, east and west with a slightly larger circle in the middle, directly where he rested. Each circle was filled with a different colour. The north was blue, the east white, the south red, the west brown and finally the one he was on was an emerald green to match his eyes.

He tried to move but all energy had been sapped from him. He tried raising his head, but it was as if his body would not communicate with his brain. Panic started to set in. How could he have been so stupid? Of course this was a trap! Now he was stuck here, unable to stop any killing blow that could and most probably would come his way.

'NO!' he thought, 'I will not go willingly and without a fight! They can take my life, but only when I have taken 100 of them with me! Get up Harry!"

Harry roared in anger and pulled his arms up with all his might. The gem like stones flared to life, its respective colour getting brighter, as if using an equal amount of force to keep Harry in place, mocking him.

"YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME!" he roared and pulled even harder. The gems grew brighter and brighter the more Harry struggled to break free. With another roar, the gems cracked, blindingly bright light spewed from them before the lights seemingly got sucked back into them.

When the platform was visible again, Harry could be seen standing, head bowed, panting but defiant.

"Well well well, what fight you have in you Harry! What Will you possess! Such strength and power contained and bound within you."Said a voice coming from all areas within the expanse the platform and subsequently Harry was located.

"Go to Hell!" Harry responded, fighting the urge to collapse into Morpheus' embrace.

"Ha! An attitude just like your mother my dear boy! But alas Harry, Hell is the last place I will be going. Open your eyes Harry, raise your head and let me see you for all that you are." The voice replied, distinctly male now.

"You know nothing of me, I will not join you Tom! If today is the day I die, I'm taking you with me!" Harry said through gritted teeth. Slowly raising his head.

"Ah yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle. The self professed 'Dark Lord Voldemort'. Seeker of Pure-Blood supremacy, yet a half-blood himself. A name fashioned from coincidently the thing he most fears. Death, or more acutely, Flight from Death. Yet, let me tell you this Harry, death is inevitable. Death is life and life is death. We live to die and yet we die to live. No Harry, I am not Mr. Riddle. Look at me Harry, look at me and see the truth." The voice informed, now most definitely coming from in front of Harry.

With his head now raised, Harry opened his eyes. Stood in front of him was a man of around the age of 30. Dressed in not wizarding attire, but a tight black v-neck t-shirt that stretched across well toned arms, fitted black jeans finished off with deep shimmering black Dragonhide boots. The man himself had dark black hair, uncontrolled, running the down to just passed his shoulders. A 5 o'clock shadow adorned his face, and electric blue eyes gazed out at Harry. Eyes full of knowledge, wisdom, strength and confidence.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"I think Harrison, that you already know the answer to your question. Think Harry, think back to the letter you received. You tell me, who am I? But more importantly Harry, who are you?" The stranger responded.

Thoughts ran through Harry's head. The Dursley's, Ron's letter, Hermione's letter, Ginny's letter and finally Sirius's letter. It all came back to him. James and Lily were not his real parents. His real parents had said that they would come for him on the eve of his 16th birthday.

"Y... Your... No, it's not possible! Your my father!?" He stuttered.

"Indeed my Son. As unlikely as it seems, one must eliminate any and all possibilities until one stumbles across that final possibility, the possibility that is so impossible that the revelation of the truth sets you free. My name Harry is Myrddin Emrys, more commonly known as Merlin. I **_am_** your father Harry." The man now identified as Merlin informed, sorrow evident in his voice.

"HA! Oh, you nearly had me going there! Merlin indeed, that is funny! I now know I'm dreaming. I must admit this is a much better dream than normal, but a dream none the less. The things my mind can come up with astound even me!" Harry chuckled.

"Harrison, this is no dream. You can control your actions and responses Harry. As far as I am aware, in dreams, things are done with yourself merely as an observer. Oh yes you believe you are the one making the thoughts and decisions, actions and reactions, but when you wake and remember that dream, you think to yourself, 'What? I wouldn't have done that' or 'I would have done this differently'. Tell me Harry, that pain you are feeling now, the dull ache as a result of being transported to me. Would you feel that in a dream? Would the pain linger?"

"Ok, let's say I believe you. Why, if you proclaim to be my father, do you still have me pinned to this stone, why not release me and end this pain?" Harry replied, surprisingly staying calm.

"Simple Harry, I am not the one holding you there. You are. If you had not noticed Harry, you are able to move of your own free will. It was so difficult before because the magic that bought you here had to transfer your mind, body and soul. You could only be released when everything of you had been transferred to here. Come Harry, let us adjourn to somewhere more comfortable" Merlin said, swiftly turning around, a door just appearing in front of him.

"Come Harry, there is much to discuss. This is not the way I had envisioned meeting you again, but alas, things, sometimes, never happen the way we plan them. I recall someone saying once, 'When things go wrong, you'll find they usually go on getting worse for some time; but when things start going right they often go on getting better and better.' Hm, when applied to this situation, very apt I believe." Merlin said, walking through the door.

Harry slowly took a step forward. His energy slowly coming back to him. Of all the things that could have happened, this was the last thing he could have ever expected. Stepping off the platform he followed Merlin, his father, through the door.

The sight that greeted him was a welcome one. It was an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room, fire, rugs and all. Merlin was seated on a nice plush red leather chair directly by the fire, an exact copy of the chair was vacant opposite him. Seeing no other choice, Harry went and claimed that chair and sat staring at Merlin.

"So Harry, you now see the truth, the next part is to understand the truth and finally accepting the truth. Let us start from the beginning, well no the beginning would involve a lot of time and talking and be irrelevant to our situation. Instead I shall start with my early years, moving up to meeting your mother, going on to having you, and finally the since then. I ask that you be patient and hold off any questions and/or outbursts until I have finished my tale." Merlin said, raising his hands up to his face in a very Dumbledore fashion.

"I shall start from the age of 11, this is when I discovered I had magic. I was one of the first amongst humans to show signs of... abnormality. I was shunned by my friends and family, proclaimed as the Devil and chased from my home village. I did not let this get me down however, I knew that there was a reason these gifts were being given to humans. I did not think myself all mighty or a god, I thought myself as an avatar to the powers that be. Chosen to help advance the world, and help people see that impossible things were, in fact, possible. Alas, this was a noble but ultimately foolish goal. It is within human nature to fear that which they do not know. Magic is and forever will be feared by those incapable of accepting that others can do what the majority cannot. Men with political, financial or a delusional sense of power will seek to exterminate those who can do more with magic than those men can do with an army. That is why I decided to keep my magic separate from the mundane world. I helped create the magical world as it is today. I must admit, I am ashamed of being a human right now. The way humans have claimed dominance over other sentient beings is disgusting.

"Anyway back to the history lesson. From the age of 11 to 30 I travelled the world, learning magic mostly from trial and error. I did meet several others who could wield magic and we learnt everything we knew from one another. I finally returned to what is now know as the United Kingdom, as this was always my home, no matter how my family, friends and village treated me. In the 19 years I had been away many things had changed, but many things stayed the same. Magic practitioners were more commonly found, but the distrust and abuse of them was regrettably even worse. Magic users were hunted and killed, it became a sport for the Mundanes known as Witch Hunting. I could not let others like me be hunted and killed for sick amusement and as a result of fear, so I dedicated my time and magical energy devising ways to hide from Mundanes. I eventually created a spell that would make certain areas be ignored by Mundanes. Something that is now know as the Muggle Repellant charm. My version of this though was considerably better, if you forgive me for boasting. My spell did not just deter Mundanes from approaching certain areas, it removed the knowledge of these areas from Mundanes minds, maps that had already been chartered removed these areas from their pages. It was as though these areas did not exist at all. I believe a spell was created from my work, known as the Fidellius Charm, note that the creator of this charm was a Potter, just as the Muggle Repelling Charm was created by a Potter. Through hard work and effort I had created safe havens for magical beings. The downside to my spell however is that it could only be used and indefinitely sustained upon the Magical Ley Lines. And so, the places now known as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and its surrounding magical Alleys, and a few select other places across the UK were created."

Here Merlin paused, raising his hand into the air, two bottles of butterbeer appeared, one for himself and one for Harry. Taking a sip, Merlin looked at Harry.

"With me so far my boy?"

He only received a nod in return, seeing the look on Harry's face proved that he was indeed taking everything in.

"To continue then, this spell took time, it was not done over night. In fact, this spell alone with all the research, calculations and failed attempts, took 7 years to complete and a further year to cast in all the areas protected from Mundanes even today. It was during these 8 years I met the most amazing woman. It was not love at first sight, but more of a respect for the power this woman held. Albeit, this power was being misused. She gave off an aura of power, revenge, anger and hatred. But even with these negative emotions, this woman was not evil. I stumbled across her using her powers, to what I later discovered, punish the Mundanes responsible for her sister's death. I tried reasoning with this woman to release the people she was torturing, let go of the anger and hatred. She turned her powers on me, seeing me as a threat to her life. Let me tell you Harry, the power thrown at me was phenomenal but uncontrolled. I purposefully did not use any magic against her to start with, trying to prove to her that i was not a threat and was only there to help. Well, that changed rather rapidly, she managed to hit me with pure raw magic, something I had never seen or heard of before, weirdly however, this attack did not do any lasting damage, I admit I was winded and shocked, but not as shocked as this woman that her magic did not kill me."

Here Merlin paused again, chuckling with a far way look in his eyes.

"Well, in my youth I was not one to let a challenge like that pass me by. I was known for being quite the dramatic with magic, making huge light shows out of things i could do with but a flick of my wrist. But i could see that this woman would not stop until she was proven that, although she was powerful, she was not the only one out there who could use magic. I went at her with exaggerated movements, making loud bangs here and there, lights popping up at the right moments, the earth shaking beneath our feet, and an illusion of a raging lightning storm at just the correct moment. Suffice to say, she quickly gave in at seeing my **_awesome and unrivaled power_**"

A laugh escaped Merlins lips.

"Forgive me Harry, this is the first tale I have been able to give in many years, a little embellishment should be allowed I believe. Anyway, after getting this woman to release the Mundanes, she accompanied me on my journey of setting up safe havens. Her name, I discovered, was Morgan Le Fay, or just Morgan. The Le Fay came from the French La Fée and was bestowed upon her at birth, it means Fairy. She never knew her surname and never had the desire to seek it out. All she knew of her family was that she had two older sisters, Elaine and Morgause. It was Elaine that had been murdered when I came across Morgan. In the year that we spent travelling, Morgan and I had grown very close and decided to stick together, at first through companionship and through love. We did many things together for the betterment of the Magical world. We created a castle named Avalon, our sanctuary and a place we would eventually raise our family, introduced a variety of magical species to these sanctuary's. Such as Goblins, Elves, Dragons, Unicorns, Centaurs etc.

"It was at the age of 55 that Morgan and I finally married, a union that we were blessed enough to have a group of every magical species attend. On this same day that Morgan and I became Mr. and Mrs. Emrys, Morgan became pregnant, something that we had only dreamed about. Upon our Childs birth, I held him in my arms, I could not have been happier, even if by some miracle, world peace and acceptance had come about. So, with my Son in my arms, I looked down upon him, with a small tuft of black hair upon his head, he opened his eyes, and looked at me with the most amazing emerald green I had ever had the fortune to look upon. It was the moment he gazed at me that I believe magic spoke through me. I still remember the words as though they were yesterday;

**_'The one with the power to bring balance approaches ... born to those of legend, raised by those who will die for him, arriving as the seventh month dies ... he will be marked with a sign of power, sent to reform the world of magic ... he must defeat the Lords of opposing sides, to stand triumphant as the balance in magic ... the one with the power to bring balance will arrive as the seventh month dies ...'_**

"When my senses came back, I was gazing at those beautiful emerald eyes, and I knew for sure that this child that the prophecy spoke of would come from our family. I never for a second imagined it would have been my Son. Morgan and I named our Son, Harrison Emrys whom we both loved ore than life itself. Upon returning to Avalon Morgan and I were caught in a storm, lightning raged from the sky, we kept our Son as protected as possible, but one bolt of lightning, as if guided by magic herself, burned down from the sky, through our protective barriers and struck our Son on the head. Through anger and sadness at the thought if my one and only Son being taken from us so soon I became the first wizard to apparate, bringing Morgan and our son with me. We appeared in the Medical Wing of Avalon, placed our son on the nearest bed, only to discover him giggling and gurgling away at us, without a care in the world. The only sign of damage to him, a lightning bolt shaped scar, still smoking, upon his forehead, above his right eye.

"I knew then who the prophecy was about. I didn't want to accept that this could be real. How could magic repay Morgan and I for everything we had done in preserving magic by taking our son from us. Where was the justice and fairness in that? Morgan carried on as if nothing had happened, loving our son for everything she was, making sure he was always happy while I became obsessed with finding ways to prevent the prophecy taking you from us. It was Morgan that pulled me out of that funk. She came to me and said, 'Our Son is destined for great things. Rather than defy magic and look for ways to avoid the inevitable, why don't you join me in loving our son while we have him, Harrison needs his father Myrddin.'

"And so Harry, we spent the most marvelous time with our son, making sure he knew he was loved and making him as happy as could be. Now magic, marvelous thing that it is, had seen that we accepted the future for our son, it granted me a vision, not of what our son's life would be like, but of who would be ideal to raise our son, how to send him to them, when to send him to them, and it also blessed us with a way to see our son once more. The people I saw in this vision were named James and Lily Potter, they were good people with amazing intentions and morals. Although it pained me to see that my son would call these people parents, I couldn't fault Magic's choice. Two months after our son was born, we attached a letter to his blanket, and both incanted the spell that would see our son taken from us. It was a heart breaking time, but who were we to deny magic?"

Tears fell from Merlins eyes unashamedly. Tears of sadness and tears of joy.

"Now Harry, do you understand? Do you now believe the truth you have seen? You are my son Harry, not a moment has gone by since that day that I have not loved or missed you. I tried so hard to find a way to send myself to you, nothing I could find worked. I thank magic for giving me this chance to see you my son, see you and spend time with you and help you on the way to becoming the man you are destined to be!"

* * *

A/N = I did have a whole lot more conversation to go but thought this would be a good cut off point and leads to the next chapter nicely. Thanks again for everyone reading and special thanks to those who review.


	3. Apologies

Hi all.

Sorry for the loooong absence. I got engaged, had wedding arrangements to make and once they were all made my fiance became pregnant. The due date was around the same time as the wedding so had to cancel all wedding plans. Side note: I hate non refundable deposits I made several deposits to secure venues and services but had to cancel. Several thousand pounds disappeared with the click of the fingers :(.

Anyway again apologies for being absent from here for so long. All my notes for this story in particular have been lost unfortunately, until i go back and read through the 2 chapters posted this story will be on hiatus however if any other author wishes to use the story or any of its content for their own ventures please feel free, after letting me know of course.

On a brighter note, I nearly have everything ready for the arrival of my baby girl due in 14 weeks and have had some free time to start on a story that came into my head. However please do not expect weekly updates as baby and fiance needs take precedent over everything else at the moment. I shall post the first chapter shortly.

Heads up, the story is a Harry Potter and Iron Man crossover, although done in a unique way that as far as im aware no one else has done so far.

Thanks for all the reviewers and followers so far for this story, I will get around to continuing it but i cannot guarantee when unfortunately. Sorry.


End file.
